


Words Unspoken

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Titfuck, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kissing, Wingplay, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Leanne cannot speak the native tongue well, but that does not stop her from trying her best to soothe the Summoner's stressed soul.Likewise, she too has her own problems. Together, she and the summoner discover the best way to deal with their burdens.
Relationships: Leanne/Reader, Leanne/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Words Unspoken

Many heroes did not have trouble adapting to Askr, either as they enjoyed the thrill of new battles, or because they wanted to make a genuine difference. Naturally, some were less fortunate when it came to adjusting, either as they found more fighting to be wearisome, or because they found themselves not fitting in well due to being homesick.

Ironically, you, the Summoner, found yourself relating a lot to those heroes who hadn’t quite found themselves acquainted yet. It wasn’t that you lacked a job or purpose; you had the most important one, in fact. 

Occasionally though, you would feel that you wouldn’t amount to much at all if it wasn’t for your ability to use the Breidablik. Sure, you had other notable qualities; you were a great listener and capable of giving good advice (stemming from your tactical prowess), but would that _really_ amount to much if you couldn’t summon? Would you still have the same friends you had if you couldn’t?

You kept those insecurities to yourself. They weren’t a particularly large bother to begin with, just something that nagged your mind from time to time. Besides, you had greater things to worry about and you didn’t want anyone to worry about you either. They had their own troubles too. 

In hindsight, you should have seen the possibility of someone noticing your inner turmoil sooner. Some heroes could just tell when something was amiss, some more so than others.

Perhaps the one who had noticed the most was the heron, Leanne. 

She was not much of a speaker, mainly due to her lack of skill when it came to speaking the common tongue, but she was a beautiful singer. Listening to her always felt like your soul was being cleansed. 

Leanne had noticed everything. She had seen your worries about your worth. She had seen your fear about letting those around you down. She had seen the stress you had accumulated due to constant battle. 

You accepted her pity, albeit a bit hesitantly as you didn’t want to bother her, but she insisted. Her comfort was often simplistic; she’d wrap you in her loving embrace, either with her arms or even her _wings._ Her actions did the trick, especially when she began to sing.

You did feel bad about her constant aid though. Leanne was putting in so much energy to help you without receiving anything in return, so you offered to listen to her talk about her own problems too. It was only fair you returned the favor, after all.

Leanne had reacted nervously and hesitantly herself, for she could not speak well.

But she soon learned it never mattered with you. You could read her expression and deduce what she was thinking from that alone. You were able to notice the smallest of changes in her tone, her posture, and her face. Those individually spoke a hundred words. 

You’re not sure when you acquired such a skill. Perhaps it was due to your abundance of experience with talking to countless heroes. It wouldn’t be too unusual to think you had picked up on a few tricks when mischievous ones tried to lie, or shy ones tried to communicate, or boastful ones tried to exaggerate their contributions.

The reason didn’t matter much though. It meant you were able to help Leanne and that was all that mattered.

You had learned she was homesick.

You had already summoned some from her world, but those she was particularly close to, such as her brother Reyson, Naesala, and Tibarn, had yet to be summoned to Askr. 

But you had inadvertently helped her with your presence. By helping you, she had helped herself-- she had made a friend, thus aiding her homesickness issue, for having someone you look forward to seeing every day can mitigate that longing feeling.

Each time you spoke to each other, there was more you could say to the other freely, for you were both growing more comfortable being in the other's presence. In fact, your meetings with her had become daily. You could talk to her about anything on your mind by this point. Likewise, she would do the same. Sometimes, there would be a lot of conversation and sometimes, there wouldn’t. It didn’t matter either way, as being in each other’s company alone aided in that cozy feeling you both felt when together. Leanne being quite the fan of hugs was a fantastic bonus too.

It was an unusual relationship, but you both benefited from it. Meeting at the end of a long day was something you both looked forward to tremendously.

But you couldn’t help but feel something different during your more recent meetings with her. You had started to feel something _more_ for her. Was it love? You admittedly weren’t sure, but this crush was certainly making you think more about her, sometimes in more erotic scenarios. In a way, you felt guilty for it, but you were also a grown man with an attraction to a beautiful woman, so you tried not to dwell on the morality of it much. 

Did Leanne feel the same way as you did? There was certainly evidence to point towards it. Her touches had grown shakier, and on occasion she would struggle to meet your eyes with her own.

...you’re not sure if she was aware you had ‘eavesdropped’ on her dealing with some of her ‘frustrations’ once before. It was a thrilling sight that you couldn’t keep your eyes away from, even if you felt bad for observing her when she thought she was in private. But how could you not? You had never seen such a perfect blend of pure beauty and sexy before. The way she whimpered so quietly while she touched herself, with such a warm blush on her face… it was hard to describe it with any other word other than hypnotizing. 

You had suspicions she was aware. She had accidentally left her door a little open and she knew you were going to visit at some point. Those points definitely supported those suspicions, but you knew you couldn’t tell for certain.

She had actually seen you in a similar situation before. You were absolutely certain of it. After she had left one night, you had to take care of your urges. Ironically, it was her fault you had to do such a thing, as she had pulled you into quite a tight hug before she left… and it may or may not have triggered a response down below.

When Leanne left that night, she hadn’t properly closed the door on her way out. You didn’t notice her presence until you had finished sorting yourself out, where you then heard her quietly scurry away after you got up. Since you had both spied on each other, you decided not to mention it to her, since in a way the debt was cleared; you had watched her and she had watched you. 

Of course, neither events were brought up when you were chatting alone together, but sometimes it would creep into your head. It was nagging at times and the idea of just outright confessing everything to her was growing more appealing. 

You had met with her last night and you were tempted to confess to her right there and then, but nerves had held you back, ironic considering you _knew_ she shared similar thoughts. She tried to hide it well, but you didn’t need to hear her say words to know she had some sort of feelings for you. Much of her body language leaked those feelings for you.

The current day was a tiring one, not just because of your work, but because of your desire to spend more time with her. The previous night had felt unfinished. You had talked a lot and had a lot of fun with her, but you envisioned a different ending to that night. Even she felt hesitant about leaving, like she was waiting for you to say something. You had let her down. You weren't going to make that same mistake again.

You had finished up your daily duties and you were now just waiting for her to finish hers. She had promised to meet you in your room as soon as she was finished, which was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Today though, you would _definitely_ tell her your true feelings. Would you tell her you loved her? You weren’t sure, as love was a powerful word, but you had a good word in mind when it came to your thoughts on Leanne. You were _smitten._

How the night would progress would be up to fate, but you had reserved the hot springs for the following morning just in case things didn’t work out so great; at least you could relax in peace and drain your sorrows if your lovestruck heart was broken. If it _did_ work out… there was always room for a second person. Being the Summoner came with some special perks, such as easy access to the springs, and you didn’t hesitate to take advantage of that bonus especially. No matter how the night progressed, you would need something to cleanse your body and mind.

Even though you had yet to even become a couple, you couldn’t help but think about what it would be like. Leanne’s beauty was mesmerizing. You had tasted the tranquility of her hugs already, but now you couldn’t stop thinking about the thought of kissing her. 

Perhaps if you were lucky, things could progress even further than that, but you doubted that much, even if you knew you wanted it. Relationships took time to progress after all, but your one with her was already an unusual one, so who knew what would happen for certain? 

Leanne was a beautiful woman and had an equally beautiful body, if the glimpse you had gotten of her before was any indication. It wasn't too surprising; she already looked like an angel. What would it be like to work your lips down her body? You wanted to shower her with endless kisses. You wanted to feel her shake in pleasure. You wanted to hear her moan. You wanted-

“...hello?” a timid voice called out to you.

You were caught up so much in your thoughts that you had failed to notice her arrival. Thankfully, you reacted fast.

“Oh, Leanne!” you shot up from your bed, hoping she wouldn’t notice your crimson face. “I’m glad you made it.”

The heron answered your welcoming with a gentle smile, letting herself into your room. It was a bit adorable seeing her having to squeeze in her wings, and the subsequent minor frustration on her face. Askran rooms weren’t exactly built for laguz, especially winged ones. She did manage eventually and closed the door behind her. While she looked like she wanted to speak, she opted to speak with her actions instead, wrapping you in a warm hug.

You knew you would never get tired of this feeling. Melting into her soft embrace was perhaps one of the things you looked forward to the most at the end of a tiring day. Nothing about Leanne’s body was rough at all. She seemed to like how you reacted to her hugs too, as it always made her lightly giggle, though that was probably because you always liked to snuggle into her body.

“Feel… okay?” she asked you gently, wanting to hear your thoughts after the hug concluded.

Though she felt comfortable talking to you, part of you wished you could speak her language anyway, if only to make communication on her part even easier. Her message usually got across, but she would sometimes get stressed about not being able to find the right words. Leanne had put tremendous effort into learning the native tongue. It felt appropriate to attempt to learn the language she could speak too. You had learned she spoke an ancient language from her world that saw little use in the current era, and it was likely an understandable contribution to her not fitting in immediately. Sharing interest in learning her language had excited her, for she seemed eager to teach it, but you unfortunately hadn't gotten around to it yet.

“Today was fairly stressful… but I already feel so much better with you being here.” you were honest. 

Leanne would usually simply smile back or offer a few simplistic words, but she uncharacteristically didn’t do or say anything at all. The only thing she seemed to be actively doing was avoiding eye contact with you. 

Her current state was odd. It reminded you of how she acted when you first met her. You couldn’t tell for certain if she was acting this way due to genuinely not knowing what to say… or simply due to being nervous. That _usually_ meant an amalgamation of both was blocking her voice.

“I have…” she started, still finding it hard to look at you. Even though her lack of eye contact was troubling in a way, you found the bashfulness to be simply adorable. “I have… learned… other way of… helping.”

You had suspicions as to what she meant by that, but you were curious about what would happen if you let her continue, so you offered a response that simply urged her to continue.

“Other way of helping?” you repeated, using a tone that suggested you wanted her to elaborate, rather than one of confusion.

“Close eyes…” she muttered quietly.

You did as you were asked without question. If your suspicions were correct, you were about to experience something amusingly ironic. _You_ were planning on making that important first step, but it appeared Leanne was preparing to steal it from you. However, this would be the type of robbery that wouldn’t upset you at all. You waited in anticipation, staying calm while you waited for her to gather her confidence.

...though it was difficult to stay calm. What if you were massively misinterpreting what she was trying to say? You _were_ just thinking about her in a more inappropriate manner, so that may be clouding your rationality, thus resulting in-

Your thoughts were dispersed as soon as Leanne’s tender lips met your own. She was shaky with her movement, but you could feel how much passion was going into her kiss. Without any hesitation, you pushed your lips back against hers, kissing her back. Knowing you had accepted her advances, Leanne calmed down significantly, pulling you into another comforting hug, making it difficult to move away from her… not that you were going to do that, anyway.

The angelic heron began to hum, her voice still sounding beautiful, but with hints of pleasure guiding her tone. You were beyond thankful your doubts had amounted to nothing… but it was still hard to stay calm. You were _kissing_ Leanne! 

Leanne’s hugs were wondrous and often shackled your concentration with their warmth, but her kisses? They were draining your body and mind in the most amazing way. Her adorable ambush had caught your breath and amplified your heart rate significantly. 

You lost track of how many kisses there were, and how long they lasted. Whenever one inevitably broke, Leanne was quick to initiate another one, perhaps as she was just as addicted to the taste of your lips as you were to hers. Each kiss became a subtle battle for who could last the longest before they had to stop and breathe. By the end of your small make-out session, both you and her were left exhausted, bright crimson blushes painting both your faces.

Leanne was definitely embarrassed, but she was capable of looking at you in the eyes once more. She could see how flustered you had become thanks to her. It gave her significant relief, as it was a clear sign you had adored her surprise.

“That… first… kiss…” she chuckled, unable to hide the massive grin on her face. It was almost hard to miss the beaming smile, as her wings were flapping joyfully, their sheer size making the movement very noticeable. You wondered if she was even aware of their excited fluttering.

“Leanne… that was… amazing…” you were almost just as speechless as she was, but a few deep breaths was all you needed to talk to her properly. Leanne giggled at your exhaustion, seeing a side-effect of her work. “What made you want to do that? Not that I have a problem with it, of course!”

“I heard… of way… help with stress…” she answered you, sitting down on your bed to help her recover a little faster.

You couldn’t keep your eyes off that adorable, albeit slightly cheeky smile. “You don’t mind giving your first kiss to me?”

She was looking away from you again, but she didn’t let her timidness stay for long. She took a long breath of her own, copying the solution you had found to an inability to speak.

“...and more…” she answered.

Did she know how _hot_ she sounded not only saying that, but replying with such words?

There was much to read from her tone of voice, the way her eyes moved, and of course, her smile. She undoubtedly felt nervous about what she was saying and doing, but she had enough willpower to take charge and accomplish what she wanted to do. 

You had wondered if your sexual interest in her was an exclusive thing, but now you know for a fact it wasn’t. Sure, you had accidentally seen her masturbate, but you didn’t know then if she was thinking of _you_. Now that you knew the feeling was mutual, she probably was. 

“...m-more?” you stuttered somewhat, remembering that you ought to respond to her before she assumes the worst. Somehow, Leanne had reduced your language capability to be more akin to her own.

You could tell Leanne was willing herself to not look away. You could only wait with baited breath in anticipation for what she was about to say.

“Touch… me…”

Her earlier seductive words were already exhilarating, but this request was driving you to the brink of insanity. Hearing such words from such a pure voice… it was mind-boggling.

There was no reason to deny her request. You still wanted to confess your own feelings to her, but perhaps Leanne would appreciate hearing your voice through your actions instead. After all, it was how she had confessed herself.

Pulling her into a hug of your own, you gave in to your urges. You had wanted to touch Leanne for so long, and just knowing she _wanted_ you to _touch_ her was driving your fortitude to enormous levels.

You initiated a kiss of your own, but this one was a lot more powerful. Leanne found herself powerless against it, letting your tongue invade her mouth as soon as you begged for entry, but she soon embraced the strange feeling of your invading tongue. However, she wasn’t content with just letting you usurp her mouth; she fought back with her tongue against the intruder.

While your mouth was busy engaging her in an endless kiss, your hands drifted down to her shoulders, reinforcing your hold on her so you could win the tug of war. While the kiss was arguably aggressive, even on her part, your hands were slow and tender. Leanne was still a fairly fragile girl and some rationality returning helped you remember you didn’t want to hurt her. 

“Mmm…” she moaned, adoring how you were treating her. While you had exerted a good amount of control over her mouth, she was fighting back surprisingly well, dashing her tongue against your own with determined strength. 

As much as you wanted this to last forever, your tenacity resulted in a painful scurry for breath when you had to abruptly retreat. Leanne was almost just as breathless, but she prioritized your well being first by pulling you back into a hug and letting you relax into her soft body. 

The embrace was a distraction, however. She cackled into your chest, her laughter sounding mischievous yet so, so cute. “I… won!”

“...so you did.” you decided to admit defeat. There was a temptation to ask for a rematch… but you didn’t want to jeopardize that smile. 

“Reward…. please!” she asked for her prize.

“Um…” she caught you off guard, forcing you to think of an answer _fast_ . “How about this? Tell me what _you_ want, and I’ll do it.”

Leanne looked at you curiously for a moment, but then she exaggeratedly nodded. 

“Okay! Sit… bed… please…” The heron made her request, looking to have some plan in mind. 

As she ordered, you manuerved your way over to the bed and sat down in the center. She shortly followed, choosing to sit in front of you with her back facing your front. It was adorable to watch, for she had to sit down while making sure her wings didn’t accidentally hit you in the face. She made an effort to spread them slowly without causing collateral damage, allowing you to shuffle closer towards her body. 

You soon learned what Leanne’s plan was. She began to undress herself, sliding away her robes from her shoulders while she undid the knots helping to hold her attire in place. You watched as her bare shoulders revealed themselves, shortly followed by her naked back. 

Most notably, you discovered how her wings connected to her body. You found yourself drawn to how it looked, even if it didn’t look particularly as impressive as you hoped, since her feathers helped mask the blur between body and wing.

Leanne’s plan was an understandable one. She would undress herself and reveal her body one step at a time, at a pace that suited her. You knew her breasts were naturally exposed too, but she could show you those when the time was right. 

“Um…” she sounded slightly distressed.

“What’s wrong, Leanne?” you asked her, hoping you could cure her discomfort.

“Can… you touch… and k-kiss… them?” she struggled to say, though this time you knew for certain nerves were contributing a lot as to why.

You _assumed_ she meant her wings. It was certainly an unusual request, but you found yourself wanting to fulfill it without hesitation.

But you’d get to them in time. Leanne was very patient, so you figured she wouldn’t mind if you built up some anticipation. Why dig into the main course when you had yet to eat the appetizer?

You leaned in, planting a tender kiss on the back of her spine. You felt not only her body twitch in response, but even her _wings_ too. Trailing your lips, you began to work your way up, planting stimulating smooches that made her shiver every single time. Leanne cooed, enjoying the sensation even though she absolutely knew that you were teasing her. She grew louder when you approached her wings and kissed the delicate skin around them, telling you through her body that she was especially sensitive around the connecting points.

However, you weren’t too cruel and didn’t want to leave her waiting for too long, so you switched gears and began planting your kisses on her wings instead, working your way up from their base. Leanne’s wings were predictably soft and cushiony to the touch. As you discovered what part of her wing was the most sensitive, you felt them twitch in response, showing you just how sensitive they were. While you treated one side of her delicate feathers, you used a hand to stroke the other, listening carefully to how she reacted to the speed of strokes, all so you could determine what she liked the best. You had no idea what it felt like on her end, but the way she was reacting showed it was immensely satisfying. 

Leanne seemed to react best to the constant flow of kisses and strokes. So long as the pleasure remained frequent, she was in heaven. Her wings soared skyward as her bare back rested against your body, needing the support of your own body. You discovered the worship you were gifting her was messing with her balance, even though she was sitting down.

“How are you feeling, Leanne?” you asked her, giving her a temporary break so she could breathe. While she was undoubtedly feeling phenomenal, she appreciated the pause in the sensations. 

Snuggling a little more into your body, her golden locks tickling your face, she sounded like she was purring, but it morphed into an out-of-breath chuckle.

“Good… good…” she answered, wavering her body back and forth while she recovered. “...want… more…”

“I will give you more.”

Who were you to deny such a request? In a strange way, her simplistic manners of speech made her response even hotter. Paired with how hypnotized in pleasure she sounded already, Leanne sounded unbelievably sexy.

Fulfilling her request, you returned to smooching her back, but instead of your arms reaching towards her wings, they instead roamed around her hips, sliding themselves over her stomach. Leanne reacted with heavy breathing, waiting calmly for your next move. You migrated your hands up, stopping once you felt them dig in a bit into the bottom of her breasts. The pause didn’t last long at all, however, as you drifted them further up, culminating in your hungry fingers digging into her squishy flesh. 

Leanne boasted a bountiful pair of boobs. She wasn’t large, but there was absolutely more than enough to sink your hands into. The heron moaned, cherishing the pressure of your rougher hands against her softer tits. While you worked on playing with her breasts, you maneuvered your head upwards, all so you could target the back of her neck and perhaps get a sneak peek at what the ridiculously soft mounds you were holding looked like.

Your hands located their next target, a finger from each tracing over her nipples, adding an extra kick to the pleasure she was already feeling. Leanne, noticing your close proximity, turned your head to kiss you, much preferring your lips latched onto her own rather than the back of her neck. Accepting her desire immediately, you passionately kissed her while playing with her breasts. The position was made even cozier as the back of her smooth wings tickled your skin.

It hadn’t really dawned on you until now that you were actually doing these things with Leanne. What was most surprising was how forward she was with everything, even if a lack of confidence still lingered within. Curiously, she was undoubtedly growing more adventurous as time progressed, and you wondered how far she would be willing to go.

“You’re so soft, Leanne…” you muttered after the kiss concluded, but she didn’t give you much time to say anything else as she quickly pecked you again. Did she even hear what you said? Probably not, as her focus was entirely on not letting you leave the safety of her lips ever again. 

“More…” she groaned, having discovered this beautiful word that was granting her so much pleasure with all the meaning it conveyed at once.

You had touched and tasted plenty of her body already, but you had definitely done more of the former than the latter. There was an easy way to equalize the two.

“Leanne, can you turn around?” you made a request.

It took her a moment to respond with a nod, for she was feeling flustered. Perhaps she was struggling to think cohesively. You couldn’t blame her though; she was likely feeling so good that it was numbing her thoughts a bit. You certainly weren’t helping her, as your hands found themselves on her wings again and were stroking them gently. She couldn’t blame you for your actions either, since she knew you were finding her body addicting. 

Eventually, she regained her composure and turned around as you wished, albeit after getting you to back off from her wings so they wouldn’t smack you in the face (though part of you did want that, simply as they would have been incredibly soft to feel against your body). As reluctant as you were to leave them be, you recognized it would be silly to make a request and then prevent her from fulfilling it. 

Leanne covered her breasts up shyly, hiding them away even though you had just groped them for quite a while. Her robes still covered up her lower half, as she’d have to maneuver her legs out of them first. This left her chest as the only private part of her body exposed. 

“Do you not want to show them, Leanne?” you questioned her.

She grew even more nervous, her eyes unable to look at yours again, though they did occasionally glance over.

“I…” she muttered, her voice squeaky and quiet. “Men… big… better…”

“Oh… I see what you mean.” you responded. You had an idea that the reason she was apprehensive was because of _that_. 

Leanne certainly didn’t seem like a person experienced with sex. However, she undeniably had an interest and had researched a fair amount, leading to her discovering what the typical male preference in breast size was.

“They’re perfectly fine, Leanne. They felt wonderful to hold and I’m sure they’ll look great.” you reassured her. “Besides, I’d still love them even if they were smaller, or even larger. I don’t have a preference at all when it comes to size.”

Leanne loosened upon hearing your words. While she struggled to speak the native tongue, she understood it very well. You were glad for that, as it meant your words soothed her concerns immediately.

Either due to hesitation or possibly dramatic flair, she slowly lifted the veil covering her breasts, letting them flop down once the grip she had on them was released. Seeing her tits in the flesh caused you to instinctively lunge at them, your mouth sinking into her softness while you planted kiss upon kiss. 

Your sudden attack caught Leanne off guard, but she adjusted well and allowed the sudden ecstasy to flow throughout her body. Any self-image issues she had vanished upon seeing how much you had fallen in love with them with just a single glance. Resting her hands on your head, the heron played with your hair, only slowing down when you greedily sucked a nipple into your mouth.

“G-Good…” she approved, the bliss causing her to lose control of her wings a little. “More…”

This angel was definitely being greedy with how she begged you for more, but you also saw no reason to reject her either. You wanted this just as much as she did.

You were quickly learning that Leanne’s nipples were _very_ sensitive. The indication? She would not stop moaning so happily-- and fairly noisily at that. 

But as appealing as her breasts were, you knew there was much more of her body you wanted to taste. You still spent a considerable amount of time on her boobs though, since her other nipple deserved some love too. While you sucked away, you made sure to stimulate the saliva-drenched one with some light twisting. Both sensations together were filling the heron with joy. Her voice, still sounding as beautiful as ever even though it also sounded so lustful, was a magnificent reward for your efforts.

Ultimately, you had to back away from them, as tempting as it was on to feast upon them forever. Leanne looked visibly disappointed at first, but when you returned to kissing her body and started moving your header lower and lower… she had a change of heart. 

She giggled a little upon feeling your lips on her belly. It felt ticklish, but it still felt wondrous at the same time. However, you didn’t spend much time in that area for one very specific reason. Leanne knew what that reason was too and was eager to help you claim what you were hunting. As soon as you briefly retreated from her body, she slid herself off the bed. Undoing the final garments holding her attire in place, she discarded her entire robe, leaving her in the nude.

Climbing back onto the bed, she didn’t resume the sitting position she was in. Instead, she sat down and spread her legs, inviting you to taste her pussy.

Leanne’s folds shined, for the woman was soaked beyond belief. Even though she was a patient girl, you could tell she was growing restless. She wanted you to taste her, but here you were simply staring. At first, it was because you were enchanted by how it looked, but now you were doing it partly on purpose. 

“Please…” she begged you.

You dropped off the bed, but only to establish a better position for yourself. Leanne twisted her body around, dangling her legs off the side while she rested on the edge. Kneeling down, you answered her pleading. 

You leaned in, sliding a curious tongue against her folds, discovering what Leanne tasted like for the first time. She shivered uncontrollably with just a singular lick, her thighs closing in subconsciously and trapping you within their ridiculously smooth embrace. Feeling her creamy thighs against your bumpy face almost served as a strong distraction, but you resisted their allure for the time being; you could enjoy them once you were properly eating your dessert.

Leanne tasted surprisingly sweet, only adding to the appeal of her privates. You buried your mouth inside her, wildly licking all over just so you could continue to taste her. While you knew you lacked technique, this being a first for Leanne meant it didn’t matter much; she was feeling fantastic with every individual lick. 

Your assault on her pussy had a predictably strong effect on her body and voice, but you underestimated just how powerful it would be. Leanne cried out in pleasure, sounding almost like she was in pain while you pleasured her, but the way her thighs crushed you so strongly indicated that was _far_ from the case. 

While licking her clean was undeniably fun, there was so much more you could do. How loud _could_ Leanne get? You wanted to know. You trailed your tongue moderately higher, finding her clit. Even though you weren’t too familiar with female anatomy, her reaction to you barely touching it told you everything. Curious to see how wild Leanne could become, you quickly took it into your mouth, drenching it in your saliva.

Just as you hoped, it drove Leanne further away from order and towards chaos. Not only was her body shaking, but you could even _hear_ her wings flap excitedly, the pleasure clearly affecting them too. 

“I… I…” she tried to speak, but found it hard to let out words. This time, you definitely knew it wasn’t because her mind couldn’t think of the right terminology.

While you _were_ curious about what she had to say… you also wanted to keep tasting her. Doing so wouldn’t let her speak at all, transforming her words into lustrous moans… but those were sounds you could still understand the meaning of anyway. 

Leanne found herself growing dizzy in a wondrous way as she felt her pussy being constantly bombarded with unending pleasure. You could feel it too-- her body would not stop quivering endlessly. Just as you thought you had seen her at the peak of pleasure, she ascended even higher.

Naturally, you had had no intention of stopping unless any signs of discomfort showed themselves… but you highly doubted that considering how brilliant her moans sounded. 

No longer able to stay properly sat up, Leanne allowed her body to crash-land onto the bed, the soft mattress keeping her fall tender, especially as her wings were a little squashed by the impact. Even though their movement was restricted, they still twitched delightfully as she was eaten out. 

With the way she was reacting, alongside the increasing volume of her voice, you suspected her climax wasn’t far away. The way she held onto your hair considerably more tightly was a supplement to your suspicions too. 

“Good....” she groaned another one of her new favorite words. “Good… good… _good_ …”

Leanne was perfectly aware you knew you were making her feel exceptional, but she had also figured out that you _really_ enjoyed hearing her vocalize her pleasure out loudly anyway. You rewarded your favorite heron by mustering all your strength, eating her pussy with increased vitality and determination. If she was willing to gift you such incredible sounds, it was the least you could do in return, wasn’t it?

You gave each area an equal amount of attention, keeping her pussy more drenched in your own slobber than her natural fluids, but you absolutely made sure her clit wasn’t left unattended for too long; it was the sweetest spot.

“I… I… am…” Leanne desperately tried to speak, but the message was read loud and clear even if she couldn’t finish it. Her body was shaking even _more_. The grip she had on your hair was surprisingly strong. Her voice wouldn’t stop growing louder, even now. If her body became even more crazed, you feared she would hurt herself. Thankfully, your worries did not last long. 

Leanne climaxed hard, her body jittering while her body pulsed with so much happiness and sheer joy. Even as she came and her body was on the verge of a breakdown, you continued to please her with your tongue, knowing it would heighten her pleasure to unforgettable heights. 

Her orgasm lasted for what felt like an eternity, but even so you resisted your own exhaustion to please her as much as you could. 

As her body began to calm down, you saw that was your cue to finally leave her legs, especially as the death grip they had on you was no longer present. 

You observed her for some time, noticing that even though she was drooling a little, that her hair was a mess, and that she was drenched in sweat, Leanne still looked as angelic as ever. It was mystifying that someone in such a state… could still look so beautiful. 

She understandably needed some time to recover from her extraordinary orgasm. You were more than happy to give her that time... but you were surprised to see her energy return at a shocking rate. She shot up, briefly showing some embarrassment for what had happened while her mind properly processed it all, but upon noticing you looking at her, her attitude changed.

Leanne could be a bit bold at times, but this was surprising even you. She crawled towards you, climbing onto your body and meeting you in a passionate kiss, surely tasting her leftover fluids around your mouth. 

She didn’t stay around your face for too long though. Her kisses, gentle yet full of lust, began to trail downwards, and you soon realized she was mimicking actions she had just experienced you do to her earlier. She reached a hurdle with your clothing, but your attire was easier to take off than her own. There was a bit of indecisiveness when it came to leaving the comfort of your lap, but she gave in so you could take off your clothes. Even then, she aided you whenever she could in undressing, wanting to see you in the nude as soon as possible. Soon enough, you were left in just your underwear. 

With a giddy smile on her face, she climbed back onto your lap, but the grip on your shoulders came with a surprising amount of strength. Her acute energy forced you to crash onto your back, but she happily took herself down with you, since after all, it made it easier for her to kiss you all over. 

Leanne clearly had some objective in mind, but she found herself latching onto your face longer than she probably planned for. Naturally, you had no problem with her sudden advance, as her heavenly lips were nothing short of addicting. There was a clear thirst with the way she kissed you, but she still handled herself carefully, making sure she didn’t get too carried away, lest she run out of air too quickly.

Eventually, she remembered her true objective and began working her way down your body, beginning with your neck. Her pecks were slow and more refined than the ones you had been giving her, but you had a suspicion that she was doing her best to remain elegant with her advances… at least for now.

She was noticeably speeding up her descent, spending not much time around your chest and stomach. As tranquil as her kisses felt even on those parts of your body, you knew that bliss would be little compared to the treat she was about to give you.

Leanne's journey ended upon reaching your underwear. She backed away momentarily, looking up at you for approval. Her expression told you so much; she was nervous, but you could see an equal amount of vigor and excitement too.

Peeling her fingers behind the fabric, Leanne pulled down your underwear slowly. She kept her eyes on you at all times as she did so, but that soon changed when your cock, now freed from its prison, shot up and amusingly blocked her field of view.

The first thing you heard was a loud, uneasy exhale emerging from her mouth, signaling how disturbed her breathing had become. Leanne found her eyes drawn to your member, almost as if the sight of it was hypnotizing her. She observed every detail in front of her, the realization that your current hardened state was due to her likely playing throughout her mind.

"This…" she muttered, her voice leaking some of her fluster.

Her simultaneous admiration and bashfulness was nothing short of adorable. It made you wonder if she knew the answer to a peculiar question that had conjured up in your mind. 

"Do you know the word for it, Leanne?"

Briefly, she looked at you with a slight playful scowl on her face. She absolutely knew you were questioning her just to tease her.

You waited for her response, but it never came. Just as you were about to repeat yourself, your train of thought was entirely obliterated by her tender hands curling around your shaft. Upon seeing your shocked exhale, you swear you heard her snicker a little.

Leanne had struck back in a surprisingly cheeky way. After all, there was no need for her to answer your question if she was capable of distracting you, making you forget you even asked anything in the first place.

While she hosted some undeniable nerves at first, they disappeared fast upon seeing how you reacted to her touch. With a surge of confidence now backing her, she began to curiously slide her hand up and down, watching carefully to see how your dick, and you in general, reacted to her touch.

Leanne’s grasp being mesmerizing wasn’t too shocking, but the speed at which she was accelerating her movement _was_. What had started as small curious strokes had escalated tremendously; her hand traveled from head to base, making sure each part of your length was treated to the feeling of her angelic hand.

Leanne certainly had a sense of humor at times, but you never saw her as a particularly mischievous girl. However, her handjob was certainly making you realize she definitely had a cheekier side to her-- and that she wasn’t afraid any longer to show it. 

"Leanne…" you started, but you stopped yourself upon hearing how off your voice was sounding. However, the heron seemingly didn't notice the shift in your tone; her eyes remained glued to your cock, and though she was busy playing with your member, it didn't stop her head from instinctively drifting closer to your dick.

A curious tongue escaped her mouth, intersecting with the very tip of your shaft. Both you and her recoiled slightly from the collision, you because it felt _terrifyingly_ good, and her because she briefly snapped out of her trance upon tasting you for the first time. 

However, her resolve wasn’t too damaged, for she licked her lips and returned her tongue to the tasteful treat down below, choosing to slide her tongue entirely across the head. Leanne took one more pause to properly get a feel for your taste before she dug back in, choosing to trace her tongue from the tip of your cock to the base.

“Mmm…” she hummed, her lewd expression indicating she was liking this new activity more than she was expecting. 

“Leanne… this feels _really_ good…” you encouraged her, wanting to see more of what this curious and notably erotic heron could do.

The angelic girl giggled, planting a series of smooches across your base, each one sending a shivering jolt that lasted less than a second, but her frequency made sure they were always prominent.

“Love…” her voice was quiet, but not silent enough to prevent you from hearing her say that mystifying word. She eagerly returned to licking your base, quickly choosing to create a line of delicious saliva as she migrated to the tip.

In your fantasies, you had imagined Leanne’s blowjobs to be elegant and loving, and while they certainly _were_ the latter, they were anything but dignified. Natural lust had brewed even within the pure heron girl and she was happily exploring her desires for the first time-- with someone she knew she could trust.

As her mouth tickled your shaft, you saw her eyes glance up at you. Feeling her smile grow as you looked down at her, she opened up her lips and said something that made you feel even more disorientated.

“Love… your… _cock_ …” she finally answered your question.

You’re not sure when or how she learned _that_ word, but it left you speechless.

Your intentions were to lightly tease her with your question, eventually providing her with the answer so she could learn it. After all, you wanted to hear what Leanne sounded like saying such words, and the idea of teaching them to her in the first place was hot too.

Yet here she was, blowing (quite literally) your expectations out of the water, all by saying that word with her adorable voice. 

Leanne noticed how flustered you had grown with her speech and she grinned happily, her wings appropriately flapping a little in conjunction. 

Taking advantage of how chaotic your mind had grown, Leanne returned to your length, kissing her way up your dick until she reached the top. After taking a moment to mentally prepare herself, while making sure she didn’t take too long lest you recover your sanity, she guided her lips onto your tip and pushed down, letting your dick open up her mouth. 

The inside of Leanne’s mouth was intensely hot, not to mention wet beyond belief. It forcefully snatched away any thoughts you were having. Slightly leaning up, you watched the heron girl bob her head up and down on your head, experimenting with how much she could take in with each subsequent suck. She maintained a steady pace, enough to keep you pleasured while giving her enough flexibility to adapt to this new feeling.

You _wanted_ to say something to her. You _wanted_ to tell her how fantastic of a job she was doing. However, words refused to escape your mouth, for her mouth felt _that_ good. You tilted your head back onto the pillow, letting your body simply relax as you were overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Not being able to say anything to her didn't leave you with much regret though. With how much passion and lust she was providing your dick, you very much doubted the heron would be able to hear you anyway. Her focus was entirely on sucking you off.

Leanne was improving rapidly. She was maintaining a more consistent rhythm, learning the deeper your breathing was, the better a job she was doing. By this point, she was capable of taking in over half of your length without much trouble, but you suspected that she wasn't able to advance much further than that.

But you weren't complaining. You felt magnificent being inside Leanne's inviting mouth. Even though she was gifting you with such illustrious licks and sucks, she made sure not to get carried away. Leanne was a smart girl, she likely suspected overexerting herself would disrupt your own pleasure too.

By this point, you had adjusted fairly well to the feeling of her passionate blowjob. While it still felt just as heavenly and there was still a lingering temptation to let her do as she pleased, you wanted to contribute too.

You weren't able to speak much, but you could tell her what you wanted to convey with your actions. Leaning your upper body up, you planted a hand on her head, gently stroking her golden hair. Leanne purred, releasing your cock temporarily to enjoy the gesture for a moment, a heartwarming smile painted onto her face. It was a beautiful yet sexy sight, the latter thanks to the lingering drool on her face and the lines of saliva still attached to your member. She eventually continued, no longer able to resist the allure of your member, but you could feel additional determination in her sucks.

Leanne's efforts were beginning to pay off. You could feel the familiar signs of your climax approaching swiftly, all thanks to how well she was treating you. You wanted to warn her.

There was one problem though. She was still leaving you speechless. While you theorized you could probably speak to her if you tried hard enough, you doubted your voice would be clear and concise, let alone noticed. Leanne had completely enchanted you with her simultaneous beauty and outright sexiness. The knowledge that she was actually doing this and that this was reality wasn't helping your fragile state of mind either, not to mention how outrageously pleasurable it all felt. With how incredible it felt, it was hard not to question if this was a dream.

There was an alternative option you could take, however. You _could_ just not warn her. You wouldn't put it past her to actually prefer no warning too. But what if she was caught off guard? The last thing you wanted to happen was to have her accidentally choke or forcefully cough everything out. Leanne didn't deserve that, so you had to think-

Cool air tickling your length distracted your thoughts, for it was the sign that your cock had abruptly left the warm embrace of her mouth once again. You gazed down at the smiling heron in front of you, who was assumingly waiting for you to notice the change.

Leanne raised her hand, all so your undivided attention was on her. Once that was done, she retracted all fingers into her palm except her index finger, which she then pointed at her open mouth.

"Cum…" she told you, her smile surrounded by the warmest blush yet. 

Hearing her say such a word, knowing full well what she meant by it, made your unstable breathing even poorer. There was no need to warn her, or not warn her, at all. Leanne knew what she wanted and was more than happy to let you know about her own lewd request too.

Satisfied you knew what she desired, she returned to her favorite new activity-- sucking your dick. This time, she made sure to use her serene hand to stimulate the lower half she couldn’t reach, adding even more to the total bliss. 

Leanne wasn’t sure whether to treat your dick more elegantly, or resume slobbering all over it messily just as she had done before. She ended up alternating between the two, sucking you with dignified and rhythmic bobs, but she wasn’t able to resist the temptation to go a bit wild after a while, giving in to her lust.

Her transfer to that energetic side drove you over the edge. As the first wave of your seed swarmed into her mouth, you heard the heron hum at the new sensation, reacting fast to the sudden tidal wave of semen filling up her entrance. Leanne happily drank all you had to offer her, astonishing you with how little recoil your climax had given her. 

Leanne’s heated and wet mouth gave you an orgasm so intense in pleasure that you wished it would last forever. The way she joyfully gulped down every last drop into the safety of her throat intensified that bliss so much, that for a moment, your vision became tainted, your ears started to ring, and your body grew numb.

As she finally released your member, guiding it out of her mouth, she made sure to plant one more kiss as her lips retracted. Using her hands and tongue to clean up some of the saliva and leftover semen around her mouth, Leanne chortled upon noticing how out of it you were.

You knew things could progress further than this, but you thought there would be a break before anything else happened.

“More…” you heard her murmur that word she loved so much. 

Leanne began to climb back onto your body, sitting firmly on your lap. The heron spread her wings happily, letting them flutter while she stretched her arms until she wrapped them around your back. You returned the gesture, finding the naked cuddling to be exhilarating; Leanne’s skin was ridiculously smooth, but most notably she had positioned herself so her soaked pussy was resting on your cock, preventing it from even thinking about softening up.

Taking control of the embrace, Leanne pulled you into her inviting breasts, letting your head rest between them while her own head relaxed itself on your crown. The heron wasn’t done treating you to the most relaxing hug you’ve ever experienced, however. Her wings curled around your back, wrapping themselves around you and locking you in place. Her grip wasn’t tremendously tight, but you didn’t resist it for it was unbelievably soothing.

For a moment, you thought Leanne was trying to send you to sleep, but she soon reminded you what she was really here for. Her unexpected dominance caught you off guard again as she began to gently shake her hips, letting her pussy slide up and down your shaft. She couldn’t cover much distance on her own, so you drifted your hands downwards, placing them firmly on her buttcheeks. Leanne cooed at the feeling of your hands sinking into her rear, but she soon understood what you were doing as you used your grip to reinforce her momentum, speeding her up. 

While she enjoyed the friction, you took advantage of your position and greedily planted kiss after kiss on her boobs, ultimately sucking on one of her nipples. If Leanne wanted to feel good, you wanted to help her feel _great_ instead, and this was one way to do it. 

You felt Leanne’s grasp on your body loosen, but it was only so she could grind against you faster. Her endless moaning was addicting to hear while you suckled on her breasts. 

However, she came to an abrupt stop. You pulled out of her bosom, immediately noticing how flustered she had become. Was it due to how much energy she was putting into grinding against your dick, or was it due to apprehension of what was to come?

Moving one hand onto your thigh, Leanne used your body as support to lift herself, using her spare hand to point your length skyward. Her body was notably shaking, but she positioned herself adequately above your shaft regardless. Upon hearing her take a deep breath, you felt the need to ask her an important question. 

“Leanne… is this your first time?” you had to ask her. 

As soon as you saw her eyes drift slightly away, you received her answer.

"In that case… take it easy, okay? There's no rush." you requested. The last thing you wanted was to see her in pain, even if it was an inevitability. At the very least you could reduce it, making sure she was calm and collected while she lowered herself.

Leanne nodded lightly and began to lower herself, but had to take a moment to align herself. You could still feel her shake a little, but you found a way to soothe her-- by gently kissing her breasts once again. It made the heron giggle, helping her relax.

She winced upon feeling your head slip inside, but it wasn't too painful for her at this stage. However, the shifts in her expression were indicating things were becoming more agonizing for her as she continued to lower herself. Leanne paused upon feeling her eyes water, where she then retracted her body from your length entirely.

"S-sorry…" she apologized, choosing to sit on your lap properly again to feel some of your warmth and comfort.

"It's okay!" you reassured her hastily. "You're doing really well! It felt really good just now."

"Tell… truth?" she questioned.

You reached a hand up to stroke her hair, an action that returned an adorable smile to her face. 

"I would never lie to you." you answered her. 

You had almost forgotten what a shy Leanne looked like. Her inability to keep eye contact had made a comeback, and it was still just as cute as before. However, she remembered there was something she wanted to do, so she gathered her determination and returned to lowering herself.

The head slipped in easily enough, but you could see where her main obstacle was. Her hymen did not want to break so easily and her face told you it pushing against it hurt significantly. However, while it was agonizing, Leanne's tenacity wouldn't let her admit defeat so easily.

Using your shoulders for support, you let her dig her nails in. It was a little uncomfortable, but you didn't mind if it meant it helped her. Besides, the humid heat of her core as more of your cock sunk into her was a thrilling distraction.

With one final burst of adrenaline guiding her path, Leanne pushed, forcing more of your shaft inside her and finally breaching her defenses. The fragile heron collapsed on you, but you helped calm down her distressed state with a hand on her hair and one on her wings. You made sure to stroke them both, hoping both would serve as sufficient distractions for her to latch onto.

While she was in visible pain, you could see her face shift and the tone of her groaning voice grow more relaxed. Her eyes, previously closed to hold back the forming tears, opened to the sight of your concerned face. Although she was the one most in pain, Leanne instinctively returned to hugging you while resting her head on your own.

"How are you feeling…?" you wanted to hear her thoughts.

Leanne snuggled more into your body, preferring to be closer to you while she adjusted to being so filled up. "Feel… warm…"

You shared her view, especially so as she started to ride you. Her movement was faint at first, for she still had much to adapt to, but it already felt extraordinarily good. Leanne's insides were tight, but she had become tremendously wet with all the foreplay, meaning it wasn't difficult for her to increase the pace of her riding.

"Feel… good…" she added. Good was well, good, but you wanted her to feel _great_ , perhaps even better than that. Mimicking your earlier actions, you placed both hands on her butt, letting your fingers sink into her cheeks while you feasted upon her breasts again. While it did disturb the rhythm she was building and slowed her down, Leanne didn't let this new challenge hinder her for long though. With renewed valor guiding her, the beautiful heron girl rode you at a stable pace.

Sex with Leanne could be described simply. It was steady, but full of unending passion. Neither you nor her could keep your hands off each other, the pressure you were feeling down below adding to your desire to touch and taste each other too.

Leanne, feeling especially needy, pulled your head away from her boobs just so she could meet you in a joyous kiss. To not disrupt the intercourse much, she chose to shake her hips back and forth. When your lips broke away from hers after a while, she leaned slightly back and treated you to the sight of what your cock truly looked like inside her. 

Her wondrous smile was something you could stare at forever… if it wasn't for the slight jiggle her breasts were echoing. In your lustful state, it was hard to decide what your preference was.

It was impressive seeing how much work she was putting into this. It was undeniable that she wanted you to feel as good as she was feeling, a sentiment you shared yourself. Unfortunately, Leanne lacked infinite energy and soon began to slow down, not able to ride you as efficiently as before despite it being clear she was still trying her best.

Leanne could be stubborn at times, so you doubted she would admit to how weak she was feeling, so you stepped in yourself.

"Do you want to switch positions, Leanne?" you made it out to be a request more than anything.

She lightly nodded, mustering her remaining energy to climb off your body. She turned her body around and flopped herself onto the bed, her exhausted muscles greatly appreciating the chance to relax.

Even though it appeared she was eager to rest, she was just as eager to continue having sex. Leanne raised her arms towards you, making adorable needy noises with a smirk on her face, the girl eager for you to return to her embrace. 

Not wanting to leave your lover waiting, you crawled over to her. Leanne opened up her legs, the meaning of her action being heard loud and clear.

It was adorable watching how she reacted while you slipped back inside her cozy cavern. Quiet giggling morphed into heavy breathing, and then lewd moaning. Leanne's pussy accepted your entire cock with little resistance, her walls already working hard on squeezing you relentlessly. Satisfied you had accustomed to the feeling and felt comfortable enough to move, you began to thrust in and out of the angel-like girl.

Even though she was lying on her back, her wings spread far and twitched every time you got closer to her womb's entrance

"More…" Leanne showed her satisfaction, but also revealed her craving for more, all with just a single word she had learned was _very_ effective.

Your movement so far had been slow and delicate, but her request had convinced you she was ready for the sex to become rougher. Leanne half-giggled, half-moaned as you sped up, her giddy state contributing to how lost in pleasure she looked and sounded.

"Moreeeee…"

You adored her voice, especially with all the different ways it could sound. Sometimes, it would be caring. Sometimes, it would be shy. Sometimes, it would be beautiful.

But right now, it was _hot_.

Even though she was in a lewd trance, she still managed to raise her arms again, using her hands to pull on your own. Her actions told you she wanted to pull you into a loving cuddle, but she lacked the concentration and energy to do so. Luckily, you opted to take matters into your own hands, climbing a little onto her body and falling gently into her soothing embrace. Leanne reacted swiftly, enveloping her hands around your back and holding onto you tenderly.

Adjusting to this position took some time, but eventually you were able to push deep inside her once more, finding a rhythm that didn’t overwhelm Leanne, but kept her more than satisfied. 

While it was enjoyable to pound her like this, the fact that she was a little smaller than you made it difficult to see her face. Leanne rested by your neck, tickling it endlessly with her heated breaths. While that alone felt heavenly, you knew you would sacrifice it without hesitation if it meant you could see her distorting, yet oh-so-beautiful expression.

So that is exactly what you did. You slightly leaned back, tilting your head down. Upon seeing her gorgeous face, painted red while sweat endlessly dripped down it, you amplified her pleasure by meeting your lips against hers. Leanne approved heavily of your sudden attack, her wings flapping as wildly as they could while her body shook. The kiss had stirred something within her and it was even having an effect from within her pussy, for it was now squeezing you madly. 

Leanne cried out, breaking the kiss momentarily to say a single word. One that was perhaps the most captivating one of all-- your name.

The way she said it stirred something within you too. Perhaps you both were experiencing the same flood of endless yet enthralling emotions. 

Even though so much was happening, ranging from how hot your bodies felt and how eager the kiss was, you still made sure to dedicate all your energy into thrusting in and out of her. This was undoubtedly the main contributor to what was driving Leanne into her lust-induced daze, and you naturally didn’t want her to stop feeling that pleasure until she climaxed. 

Fortunately, you didn’t have to wait too long, for the heron began clamping down hard on your cock. 

“Cum…” she spoke once more.

For once, you weren’t sure what she _actually_ meant. Was she telling you she was cumming, or was she telling _you_ to cum-- while you were deep _inside_ her?

You weren’t given time to find out, as Leanne’s volatile insides were significantly heating up, not to mention tightening up even further. It was an immensely distracting thought, especially as your own orgasm was building up fast thanks to it. 

With one final cry, you _felt_ , _saw,_ and _heard_ Leanne climax. Her body shook tremendously, especially her wings.

You still weren’t sure if Leanne wanted you to cum inside her, but even with how sex-crazed you were feeling, you still had enough rational thought to know it would be a bad idea. Getting her pregnant could complicate things, so you held off on your orgasm as much as possible, letting Leanne experience much of hers before you began to pull out.

...but as soon as you made that first move, you were stopped by Leanne’s wings. They had curled around your body as if they had a mind of their own, pushing against your back. While they weren’t too strong, they absolutely had enough power to block your attempt to pull out.

Her soft hand caressed your face, returning your attention to her. With you now distracted, she reinforced her grip by wrapping your arms around your neck and her legs around your waist. Leanne knew what she wanted and didn't want to take no for an answer.

“...please…” she made her request, her voice unbearably shaky thanks to her climax.

...you knew the consequences of doing such a thing… but you really, _really_ couldn’t say no to that face. Knowing she wanted you to creampie her was the final trigger. You pushed as deep inside as you could, letting her walls crush every inch of your cock while you came.

You had witnessed Leanne’s erratic climax, and now she was witnessing yours. You collapsed onto her while you shot load after load deep into her womb. Her tender hands and silky wings nuzzled your body, providing you with an extraordinary amount of comfort while you experienced what could only be described as pure tranquility.

Leanne was experiencing her own taste of heaven alongside yours. Her pleasure was enhanced by witnessing your own, and yours by hers. The on-and-off kiss was effortless thanks to the dual drained energy, but the touch of lips alone helped make both you and her feel more connected.

You’re not sure when either climax ended. You inevitably collapsed onto her in a half-conscious state, your body needing time to desperately recover from such a turbulent orgasm. 

But you were awakened by the sound of the voice you loved so much.

“Love…”

You knew what she was going to say next. You prayed that the second word was one she knew. You wanted to hear it. You really, REALLY wanted to hear it.

“...mmm…"

Leanne could not finish what she wanted to say. It was a little disappointing, but knowing what she wanted to say did make you feel a little better. Besides, she was unbearably exhausted, so you couldn't blame her.

You were tired too.

Continuing the tradition of catching you off guard, Leanne began to hum quietly, but that hum soon transitioned into a melody, and then words of the ancient language came out. Leanne’s native tongue was beautiful to listen to, especially when she sang with it... and that was what she was gifting you with. 

Thanks to your senses being soothed by her singing, you drifted off into a deep slumber within the comfort of an angel’s arms. 

* * *

You felt disoriented upon waking up, not because you felt uncomfortable, but because you couldn’t exactly see… and your ‘pillow’ felt very, _very_ squishy.

The unusual setting of your awakening snapped you fully awake. You backed away from your bizarrely comfortable resting place, revealing the truth. 

Leanne had shifted your body in your sleep, moving both you and her so you slept on your sides. The most obvious indication of this was that you had awoken to your head resting within her bosom. 

Leanne had found a peculiar place to place your head… but you didn’t mind it; it was the source of that ridiculous comfort, after all.

The events of the previous night played throughout your mind.

...if it wasn’t for the nude, sleeping beauty in front of you, you would have assumed it was all a magnificent dream. But miraculously, you indeed did have sex with Leanne. _She_ was the one who had initiated it, in fact, stopping your plan of confessing to her.

But there was no need to confess any longer. She knew your feelings, and you knew hers. If there wasn’t anything special about your connection, the love-making would not have been that passionate. 

Still… you wanted to say those words to her. You wanted to hear her say them to you too.

Your abrupt awakening and the subsequent shuffling of your body had awoken Leanne from her beautiful slumber. She took some additional time to properly awaken, but when she did, she locked eyes with you briefly..

...then a warm blush appeared on her face and she shot up. 

Instinctively, she spoke the ancient language, not quite recalling yet that the person she was talking to couldn’t understand it… mostly.

While you didn’t know what many of the words meant, a few familiar-sounding words paired with her confused tone told you she was simply a little startled that she was in a man’s bed. Once she fully realized whose bed she was in though, she began to calm down, finding the confusion silly if her chuckling had anything to say about it. 

“Good morning,” you greeted her, matching the cozy smile that had formed on her face.

“...good… morning…” she repeated, her pronunciation a little off for the second word, but that just made it sound even more adorable. 

“How are you feeling?” you asked.

Leanne tapped her fingers together, letting out a barely audible giggle. She raised her arms towards you and wiggled her fingers, requesting you to return to her embrace. 

“If you want to do that,” you started, finding it cute how she pouted when you immediately didn’t return her advances. “I have the hot springs reserved for this morning… would you like to join me?”

You were very fond of the hot springs; it was a perfect way to mend any stress. They were reserved just in case things with Leanne didn’t go so well, as they would serve as a wonderful way to drown your sorrows. Thankfully, the night had gone even better than you had hoped, and you could now take advantage of your reservation and bring along a guest. 

Leanne enjoyed the hot springs too, so her quick succession of nods wasn’t surprising. In fact, she seemed awfully giddy about it, though there was reason to believe something else was driving her excitement. Regardless, you both got dressed (while resisting the urges you were both feeling upon seeing each other’s naked bodies while you dressed), promptly leaving as quietly as you could.

You didn’t know the exact time, but the dim lighting meant the sun had just risen. Some heroes would be out and about, but hopefully not enough to notice you and your new companion. You didn’t particularly want to be seen, as rumors of the Summoner having a girlfriend would undoubtedly be annoying.

Leanne was making that hope of yours a little difficult, for she clung to your arm while you walked together, humming delightfully to herself. She seemed to have little awareness of your surroundings and was happily flapping her wings, her giddy grin unfaltering.

“...are you alright, Leanne?” you were curious about what was going through her mind.

When she turned to you with that gorgeous smile and answered with one simple word, you felt your heart skip a beat.

“Happy!”

Upon noticing you were the one unable to keep eye contact with her this time, Leanne laughed. 

You couldn’t reject her after such a response. Her clinginess was unexpected, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t like the idea of a beautiful woman holding onto you so joyfully. Her hold was full of so much affection. You felt foolish for even thinking about stopping her. 

The schedule of the hot springs was easily accessible and it was pretty much an unwritten rule that people wouldn’t disturb someone in the springs unless it was an emergency, so as you approached the heated lake, you sighed with relief. While you had grown accustomed to Leanne’s hold, you felt more at ease knowing that not one soul would see you with her. You and her would have a talk about how your relationship would be presented publicly at a later stage. Right now, you were both going to enjoy yourselves.

The water was as tranquil as ever, but seeing Leanne’s illustrious body sink into the water was hypnotizing. Leanne spread her wings, preferring to dip them slightly into the water while she stood. Seeing this, alongside her golden hair trickling down her back and submerging into the water, was a wonderful reminder on how much she truly resembled an angel. If there was any flaw, it was that you could not see her legs thanks to them being cloaked by the water, but it wasn’t a deal breaker.

“Stare…” she giggled. Leanne had noticed what your eyes were glued to, but she wasn’t embarrassed about the revelation, finding it flattering if anything. 

“I don’t think… I’ve ever told you how beautiful you are, Leanne.” you thought it would be rude not to confess your true thoughts.

If there was any hesitation when it came to admitting it, it was that her reaction would probably vanquish that smile of hers due to her feeling embarrassed. However, you were pleasantly surprised to find that it didn’t fluster Leanne much at all. In fact, her smile grew even warmer. Prompted by what you had said but unable to properly voice a reply, she dragged her body through the water towards you, all so she could thank you with a magnificent kiss. 

Showing just how confident she had become, she guided one of your hands to her breasts, sending a very clear message-- she wasn’t going to be just content with a mere kiss. Something about kissing Leanne always left you feeling dizzy, but in a good way. You loved how much variety her kisses could come in. Some were slow, some were fast. Some were passionate, some were messy. You had no preference for any particular embrace, since in the end, the most important thing was that it was _her._

"I… want… _more…_ " she was quick to tell you with a light-hearted giggle, especially after saying the last word.

"You really like saying that word, don't you?" you pointed out teasingly.

"I… yes…" she admitted. "You like… hear it..."

You were adoring how cheeky she could be. It was a new side to her you hadn't seen before, just showing how comfortable she was around with you.

"...you're not wrong there." you appeased her amusement.

"I want… make love…"

Her incomplete language was ordinarily cute, but you were growing addicted to how hot it sounded at times. Leanne lacked the ability to be subtle, but that was proving to work in her favor, keeping you wrapped around her cheeky finger with how direct she was.

The night before, Leanne had done most of the work, so you wanted to make up for that. The heron understood your intentions as soon as you lunged at her neck, planting unending smooches on it and stealing her breath away.

It was amusing thinking about how you had only just entered the hot springs, yet here you were already feasting upon her body. Leanne purred as you reached her breasts, adoring the sensation of your lips against her sensitive and erect nipples. 

As tempting as it was to go lower, your current position made it difficult to do so. Thankfully, Leanne seemed to be just fine with you providing her breasts with such treatment, and had an idea on how to improve things even further. She beckoned you to the edge of the hot springs, patting the stone floor several times, prompting you to climb out of the water and sit down, dangling your legs within the warm water. 

The difference in height meant your crotch aligned perfectly with her shimmering breasts. Leanne, continuing to show how adventurous she could really be, pushed her boobs together and slid forward, hoping to trap your cock between her inviting bosom. You aided her in her endeavor, pointing your dick towards her so she could give you what she wanted.

While she wasn’t particularly large, she boasted enough size to accomplish her gambit. The lubrication received from the hot springs allowed your length to slip between her mounds even easier.

“How… feel?” she asked a little hesitantly, the new activity making her show a little bashfulness.

“It feels good.” you answered her, reaching out a hand to pat her head. “And it looks good too.”

It was clear that Leanne had heard of this kind of sexual act, but nothing much beyond that. She understood the gist of what she had to do, but her technique was lacking and she knew that, causing a bit of distress on her part, but your comment had definitely calmed her. 

Eventually, she learned that the best way to keep you contained within her bosom was to intersect her fingers together, allowing her to simultaneously hold and squeeze her breasts together, while also using her hands as a barrier to stop your cock from escaping. Once she discovered this and learned she could even wiggle her tits around slightly too, you felt the pleasure amplify significantly. You contributed too, as while it was endearing that she wanted to do so much for you, it was only fair you played a significant part. 

Her lock on your shaft forced a considerable amount of effort out on you when it came to thrusting in and out of her cleavage, but that tightness in a way felt good too. Noticing your struggle, Leanne retracted her hands temporarily to soak it in the hot springs, leaving your length resting between her retreated tits. However, you weren’t left in suspense for long as Leanne clenched your cock with both hands, re-lubricating your dick momentarily before she resumed the titfuck. 

“...better?” she asked for your approval. While it was still somewhat tight at first, thrusting soon became effortless, the water making her skin shiny and slippery.

“Very! If you keep this up, I’ll…” you answered, adding emphasis on how good by warning her of your climax.

Shockingly, Leanne released the grip she had on you, disrupting the rhythm she had built. Before you could question her motives, she placed a gentle finger on your lips, receiving your undivided attention. 

“Not… there…” she muttered, stretching her body and wings for a brief moment before she climbed out of the hot springs. Taking care not to disrupt her wings, she turned around and rested on the cool stone, spreading her legs and showing you how soaked she was down below… and you were pretty sure it wasn’t because of the water. “Here…”

There was no harm in giving her what she wanted anymore. You had already given her your seed last night, so she would be disappointed if you backed off now. 

Still though, Leanne’s choice of position left much to be desired.

“Okay, but let me decide the position.” you bargained with her. She looked at you curiously, but nodded, no doubt theorizing what you had planned for her. 

Returning to the warmth of the hot springs, you turned around and raised your arms. “Wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck. I want you to hold onto my body while I stand.”

Leanne understood your instructions, but had to take some time to understand how she was going to follow them. 

However, she trusted that you would support her. Staying as close to the edge of the springs as possible, you waited for her to wrap her legs around your waist. When she did so, you placed your arms around her, providing the promised support.

Leanne slid the rest of her body off the edge, her light weight not disturbing your hold much while she wrapped her hands around your neck. While her weight had proven to be lighter than expected, you shuffled a hand down her back anyway, sinking your spread fingers deeply into her butt cheek. While it helped reinforce your grasp, the heron girl snickered, noticing you absolutely had an ulterior motive.

With Leanne having a firm grip on your body, you retreated the hand not enjoying her rear, using it to guide your cock upwards. Leanne recognized what you were doing and shuffled her body downwards, stopping once your face had easy access to her breasts. Her efforts made it easier to slip inside her, and while it took some trial and error due to not being able to see much below the water, you eventually found your target.

Leanne's grip tightened upon feeling you sink into her, but she took the feeling of being opened up again well. It took some slight position adjusting, but soon you were thrusting in and out of her at a steady speed, indicated by how loud the water was sounding as it splashed. While it was fairly awkward to set up the position you had in mind thanks to shared inexperience, you were now connected and that was what truly mattered.

In fact, you learned it was easier to thrust by holding Leanne entirely by her ass, though the look she gave you suggested you thought you were doing it just to hold it… but in reality it was just a happy coincidence. 

You were beginning to wonder if Leanne was actually conscious of what her wings were doing most of the time. Before, they were lightly flapping, but they had decided to wrap themselves around your body. Though the extra support wasn't needed, it certainly felt nice, and the current position meant you weren't restricted with your speed even with the intrusion.

"More…"

You really weren't going to get tired of hearing her say that.

"Are you feeling good, Leanne?" you asked her, your voice staggered and rugged.

She replied in an equally exhausted voice. " _Yes…_ love… love…"

"....w-what do you love, Leanne?" you asked a daring question.

Since she was in the middle of being pounded, the added fluster you were giving her just kept her speechless.

"L-love…" she barely managed to say. You decided to slow down slightly, making it easier for her to speak her thoughts, but she still struggled. 

...it reminded you that you actually hadn't said those words to her yet.

You had to fix that.

"Leanne," you grabbed her attention. "I love you."

Perhaps confessing to her during the middle of sex, especially when she was already so out of it, wasn't the best idea. Leanne was already in the middle of feeling mesmerized by everything that was happening. Your declaration of love did not help at all.

"N-not… f-fair…" she mumbled. Feeling so much pleasure and pure happiness, she collapsed her head onto your shoulder, not wanting you to see she was crying happily. But you had already seen those beautiful tears form.

"Sorry… I just wanted to tell you." you admitted, feeling some guilt for her state even though she was absolutely feeling fine. "I wanted to last night… but we got… preoccupied."

Leanne leaned back, mustering all her willpower to hold back her tears. She took several deep breaths, regaining her energy while you momentarily stopped the intercourse, all to help her.

"I… love you too…!" 

You knew what her true feelings were… but hearing her admit it too lit something warm inside your body.

"Was… scared… you might not… feel same…" she admitted. "Felt love… last night but… but… worry… too good… to be true…?"

Her tone shifted to an inquisitive one towards the end.

"That's the right phrase, yes. Well done." you shared a chuckle with her. There was something captivating with how she laughed while so out of breath. Leanne's cuteness had no limits. "There is nothing to worry about though. I… really do love you, Leanne."

"More…" she giggled, not letting you even have a chance to reply to her cheeky word thanks to her lips crashing down onto your own.

While she had mischievously cut you off, there was still a way for you to playfully get back at her. You resumed thrusting inside her, speeding up rapidly until you felt the pressure disturb the kiss she was giving you. Leanne moaned into your mouth, inevitably finding herself forced away from the kiss so she could groan loudly. Gifting her with some mischief of your own, you teased her neck with endless kisses, intensifying the volume of her voice.

With Leanne completely enchanted by the countless pleasures, you worked on bringing her to the climax she desired, and the one you wanted too. In hindsight, you were glad you had given her so much support, as her body was becoming exceptionally frantic with its movement. Curiously, even as you continued to pound her, her wings maintained their position, comforting your back every time you pulled out. 

“Close…” she silently muttered, her voice betraying her and hindering her from speaking any louder, but she managed to speak two important words. “Tell… love…”

“I love you…” you whispered into her ear.

“More…” she begged.

“I love you.” you repeated, feeling her nails dig into your skin.

“More…” she begged.

“I love you!” 

“M-Moreeee....” she begged.

“I love you, Leanne. I can’t begin to describe how much you mean to me. I love you so much.”

It was a miracle you were able to speak without stuttering, considering all the factors around you that would surely contribute to loss of voice. Leanne moaned, words finally refusing to leave her mouth. As her hold on you stiffened, so did her insides. Despite how powerful her squeezes were, you persevered, eager to give her the orgasm she deserved.

Leanne came notably quietly despite her mouth being glued open. There was simply no energy left for her to vocalize her pleasure, but you could see it and feel it. No longer being hindered by hesitation like last night, you came alongside her, filling up her womb a second time. Even as you felt your own energy draining and your legs wobbling, you refused to fall, wanting this wonderful woman to experience serenity before you even thought of giving way.

The inevitable collapse you both felt wasn’t so bad, for the hot springs mitigated the fall. Still, you cushioned it as much as you could, making sure she didn’t hurt herself in the process. Leanne was stuck in a blissful, post-orgasm state when she fell in the water, but the warmth did help restore her a little to reality. 

Ironically, you were both now using the hot springs for their intended purpose-- to relax. You made a mental note about that tidbit for later, for never had a post-climax state felt so relaxing. 

But Leanne, always the unpredictable one, sought to make that relaxation even better. In her half-conscious state, she stumbled over to your body and clumsily rested herself on you. Her body was glimmering thanks to the water, and it felt sweltering too.

“I… love you…” she whispered quietly.

“I love you too, Leanne.” you answered her quickly.

She giggled in response. Her face was already red from the previous activity, but you had certainly prolonged it.

“Does… um… we are… couple, yes?” she questioned.

“...if you’re okay with that, then yes.”

Leanne shot up suddenly, climbing off your body and standing on the floor of the springs. “Um… first… boyfriend!”

“You’re my first girlfriend too.” you adored how exaggerated her reactions could be. 

Oddly enough, as beaming as her smile was, it faded for unknown reasons. Leanne tapped her fingers together, indicating something was on her mind, but she was trying to think how to word it. 

“Keep secret…” she muttered. “Brother… Naesala… Tibarn… very protective…”

“Ah… well, they haven’t been summoned yet, so we’re in the clear.” you pointed out.

“But… if not kept secret… they may learn... when summon…” she countered with a notable point of her own.

“That is true...” you acknowledged her next point. You were glad that she wanted to keep this a secret. While you had no issue per say with people knowing about your new relationship, you’d rather avoid any additional stress. Some heroes could and would be _very_ nosy about your relationship with Leanne. “So you would rather they not know, as they are protective?”

“May not… like you.” she was blunt. “I fear... what they will think…”

“We can’t keep a secret from them forever, Leanne.” you were honest too, speaking to her gently. “But one day… once they properly know me and know that I _do_ love you-- so, so much… maybe we can tell them then?”

“Yes… I would… like that!” she cheerfully accepted your idea, so much so that she felt the need to ignore her weary bones and wrap you in a loving hug. The heron hummed, her voice and embrace contributing evenly to how fantastic you already felt. 

“For now, let us enjoy the hot springs.”

“Yes!”

* * *

Leanne, as pure as she could be at times, definitely had a sex drive she wasn’t afraid to let loose on you. 

You had expected your remaining hour in the hot springs to be a peaceful one, but her needy side reawakened with a vengeance, resulting in another session of sex.

But naturally, you didn’t complain. Sex with Leanne wasn’t just a means to satisfy your lust-- it was a way to express how much you truly loved her. After all, you made sure at all times that she was satisfied; that she was comfortable, and that she was not accidentally being hurt by you going too far. Similarly, you made sure she didn’t overexert herself either.

Leanne was adorably annoyed that she couldn’t latch onto your arm or hold your hand on the way back, but too many heroes were out and about. As entertaining as the idea of risking it anyway was, you knew that all it took was one person to see. 

She found satisfaction later when you returned to your room. She was too exhausted to do much besides cuddling, but that was fine with you. 

Before your relationship with her had begun, when you were just close friends, the hugs were wonderful.

...but now, something about them had changed for the better. Just knowing you had both declared your love to each other had done something to the hugs. They were tighter. She was snuggling into you even more. She’d giggle happily. The differences were subtle, but they added up. 

While much about your relationship with her had changed, that didn’t change the fact that she was your closest friend-- the person you could talk to about anything. Sometimes, she would simply listen to you vent, and other times she would embrace you while humming a beautiful melody. You doubted that would change. In fact, you believed this would strengthen your relationship. A couple who knew absolutely everything about each other, even the other’s deepest doubts and insecurities, and how to aid the other in their time of need… that was a relationship that could last forever.

Was your relationship still unusual? Absolutely.

But you wouldn’t change it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
